


Better than Ebony

by nychus



Series: IgNoct Week 2018 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ignoct Week, Ignoct Week 2018, Timed Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Ignis is not thrilled with the hike Noctis has dragged him on.





	Better than Ebony

**Author's Note:**

> IgNoct Week 2018: Timed Quest "I can’t decide if I want to strangle you or kiss you”

“Come on, Iggy,” Noctis urged as he continued his way up the cliff side.

“You realize, Highness,” Ignis said, breath starting to come in short bursts, “I don’t have the luxury of warping like you do.”

“Yeah, but you got mad climbing skills. Look how far you’ve come!”

The only reply Noctis got was a glare and a resigned sigh as continued upward.

It wasn’t a treacherous climb, finding footholds and ledges was no problem. The rock itself was very solid with little to no gravel eroding off. But it was high. So very high and Ignis had no idea why Noctis was insisting on this climb. He couldn’t imagine what was at the top to be worth it. But whatever it was had the prince excited. Excited enough to get out of bed fairly early and relatively easily. After breakfast, they waved goodbye to their companions and headed towards the cliff sides surrounding the haven they’d stayed at.

“You’re so close, you can do it!” Noctis encouraged. He’d made it to the top and was leaning down, waiting for his adviser to get close enough to grab his hand.

“I swear to the Six if there isn’t a vat of Ebony for me to dive into…” Ignis muttered.

“It’s better, I promise,” he grinned. Finally, Ignis was close enough and grabbed Noctis’s outstretched hand. With a heave, they were finally both on top. Noctis gave Ignis a moment to catch his breath before urging him to his feet. “Come on!”

“Noctis!” Ignis cried, but the prince had taken off at a run and he had no choice but to follow. So many of their adventures and misadventures started this way. Noctis taking off and Ignis being forced to chase after him.

The prince led them through a narrow wooded area that opened up to another valley. It was a valley so lush and green that Ignis couldn’t believe they were still on Eos. It was as if another whole world was locked away here. Noctis didn’t give him a chance to take in the sights, instead, he headed towards a waterfall on their right. The water was coming from a higher level than the one they were one, leaving a little ledge to scoot along until they found themselves in a cave behind the waterfall.

It was surprisingly dark, the rushing water blocking out much of the midday sun and it wasn’t nearly as impressive as the valley they’d just walked past.

“Why are we here, Noct?” Ignis asked.

“Just wait, you’ll see,” he grinned, taking Ignis’s hand and holding it tightly.

For several minutes nothing happened and Ignis was growing cold on top of the tiredness, hunger, and wet that had overwhelmed him once they were in the cave. 

Finally fed up with waiting, Ignis said, “Noct, I don’t know if I want to stran…”

The light shifted behind them, the sun reaching the perfect spot in the sky to cast its rays through the cascading water. As it did so, the blackness of the cave suddenly came alight with what looked like a galaxy of stars.

“…gle you…”

“One of the only caves in all of Eos that has this particular type of fungus,” Noctis said, grinning. He was watching Ignis’s face, full of wonder and awe, as the adviser looked around cave. “At certain times of year, the sun catches the water just right and they shine like the universe.”

“…or kiss you,” Ignis finally finished his thought. “I could kiss you,” he said again before doing just that. “How in the world did you know this existed?”

“This was in one of Prompto’s photo magazines and I wanted to see it. And to share it with you.”

Ignis stared in wonder.

“Better than a vat of Ebony?” Noctis asked with a cheeky grin. Ignis didn’t deem it worthy of an answer.


End file.
